Slave
by AskMe
Summary: Itachi has a new slave, he has some fun with him. ItaNaru, slave, toy


**ItaNaru ~ smut**

Itachi surveyed his slave. Small, perfectly tanned. He had thin wrists that begged to be tied above his golden tousled head, blue eyes that would look so beautiful glistening in the throes of over-whelming lust and a perfect small butt. How much he wanted to thrust into that arse, brighten it to red with slaps that would have his slave writhing. How much he wanted that body to lose the careful confidence it had because of him.

He lent forward, running his hands across shoulders and smooth skin to the rosy nipples of his whore-slave, he circled them and his slave whimpered. A look into his crystalline eyes told him it was from lust, although fear was present in them as well. He smirked and the fear grew.

One of his hands slid downwards, to toy with his slave's penis, the other went up to take a firm grasp of his blonde hair. The slave cried out, and Itachi sped up his hand, jerking his hand faster and faster whilst his whore shuddered. He carried on, marvelling at the responsiveness of the boy in front of him. Then he stopped, pulling the boy to his bed, feet away. The slave struggled in his grip, tugging at the hand holding a good handful of his hair. Itachi acted on his earlier fantasy and slapped him.

The blond jerked, but Itachi heard the low moan and saw the twitch of his hardened cock, and grinned, "You like that, heh?"

The boy had his eyes clenched shut and Itachi took advantage of that and pushed him on to the bed, pulling up his arms and tying them to the bed post. The slave started to struggle again, but this time the brunette tired of it quickly. Grabbing the blonds chin, he squeezed and, staring into his cerulean blue eyes hissed "If you struggle I will take you dry and it will hurt. But" he continued in as pleasant tone of voice "if you do as I say it will be good for you, you'll enjoy it."

The blond, wiggled his chin out of Itachi's chin, looking submissive. But once Itachi moved back, he snarled, and leaning as far forward as his bound arms allowed, spat in his masters face. Itachi felt his anger grow. His obsidian eyes glanced around the room until they fell on what he was looking for; a medium opaque plastic box. He got of his slave and pulled the box closer, revelling in the fear infecting his blond.

His slave had frozen, staring with the look of a pet caught doing something it wasn't supposed to - which, thought Itachi, was exactly what he was. He opened the box, smirking at the sharp intake of breath from his sex-toy, in the box were all manner of sex instruments. But Itachi pulled out a black piece of fabric first. Then he fastened it around his slave's eyes, blindfolding him. The boy struggled and cried out but Itachi enjoyed the struggles, all they meant was that it was going to be more fun for him.

Itachi's hand crept down to his own penis, hardened just at the thought of fucking this delicious blonde as much as he wanted. He rubbed against his crotch as he pulled out a collar, simple, apart from the two chains attached to it. At the end of each chain was a nipple clamp, which he would very much enjoy using. He slipped the collar on the younger man, and smiled at his struggles. He, with speed trained in the Uchiha clan, attached the clamps on to the blond, his cock hardening and the whimpers he blond made.

But he wasn't done; with a sadistic chuckle he pulled out a cock-ring and after pumping his whore-slave as far as he was able, slipped it on to the blonde's hairless erection, tugging and jerking at it. The blond jerked into his hand, moaning. Itachi lent down to his ear, "Do you know what that does, Slut? It makes it so you will never get release, unless I let you, but you'll have to do something for me first. In fact," He added with a stroke of perverted brilliance, "two things. Do you want that?" He asked, hand still furiously stroking the blonds penis.

His slave nodded, moans and whimpers falling from his lips, "y...yes, please!"

Itachi stroked the younger mans cock harder and hissed "Call me master, Whore."

"Y...yes! Oh God! Please, Master! P...P...please!" He cried out.

"Good choice." He drawled and reached back into the box, pulling out a bottle of lube, he'd need it for his next toy. He coated his fingers and pushed one into the blonde's anus, smirking as the blond bucked into his hand. Itachi deemed him ready, and snuck three fingers into the hole in the next thrust, the blonde once again shoved his body back against them. The slave's cries were turning him on even more, and before he could come before he wanted to he pulled out his fingers and inserted his toy. It was the biggest dildo he had, his revenge for the boy spitting in his face. The slave cried out, a little in pain but mostly in pleasure. And he shoved it in again and again, faster and faster each time hitting his prostate every time, until the little blond was over whelmed by the pleasure.

He grabbed the matching remote and turned it up to its lowest level, the blond writhed. He moved upwards leaning down he whispered in his slave's ear, telling him to open his mouth. The blonde did, whimpering at the sensations echoing up from his anus. Itachi pushed his erection past the plush pink lips, groaning in unison with the blond. He pushed in, thrusting towards the back of the boy's throat. He took it with a moan and the vibrations made Itachi moan out "Fuck! You little slut! Oh...God!"

He strengthened his thrusts, harder and faster, staring with lust darkened eyes at his little slave, who was writhing beneath him. As his whore-slave's hands jerked against their bindings, Itachi reached around himself and tightened the nipple clamps. The resulting screams echoed in vibrations up his cock as he thrust all the way into the blonde slut's mouth. He speed up, hitting the back of the smaller man's throat each time, thinking he might choke and not really caring. Then explosively, he came, white streams of cum flowing into his whore's mouth "Swallow it! Fuck!"

The slave did, moaning as he did so, because with a grin he turned the vibrator up a few levels. He climbed off the blond, his cock hardening again at the sight of the writhing, moaning blonde. He reached forward and pulled of the blind fold, letting out a quiet sigh as he saw the glazed over blonde eyes. They looked through him and were even more beautiful than he had imagined.

They sent new sparks of lust through his system, and with one hand caressing his thick long erection; he turned the dial all the way up.


End file.
